


Going Away Only To Return

by NervousOtaku



Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Series: Writer's Block Short Stories And Plot Bunny Dump [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472354
Kudos: 1





	Going Away Only To Return

There is a dream I have

At least once a year

I'm at home

And everything is fine

But suddenly

Something is wrong

And I have to go

Leave

Get away

And I leave the house

Sometimes by the door

Sometimes out the window

Sometimes I sneak into the basement

And leave out the door on the ground in the garden

But always afterwards I steal my parents' car

Even though I can't drive

And I pull out of the driveway

And go

Sometimes my siblings chase me

Jump in

Sometimes they're crying

Sometimes they're screaming

Sometimes they're fighting me

And I throw them out

Because they are bad

And I need to get away

But no matter who chases me

No matter who I pick up

No matter what

I keep driving

And driving

And I don't always stay on the road

And the car doesn't always say in one piece

But there's always something chasing me

Something behind me

And if I don't get away

Well

I don't know what will happen

But it isn't good

So I just keep driving

Until the sun is on the verge of setting

The sky dyed yellow

And it's always in a corn-field

I stop the car

I get out

I turn around and stare

And I need to go back


End file.
